


Guardian Angel in the TARDIS

by Flamant_Vert



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Angel OC - Freeform, Dimension Travel, Gen, Guardian Angel, Hunter OC, Mention of the Supernatural-verse, Mild Language, Protective OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamant_Vert/pseuds/Flamant_Vert
Summary: After a hunt gone wrong, Jade Tremblay, a young hunter and semi-celestial being is thrown out of her universe, only to be sucked into another. Now, instead of facing vampires, wendigoaks and demons, she has to face Slitheens, Angels of the weeping kind, and Bad Wolf herself. All while travelling in a big blue box, and trying to keep all of it's occupants alive.





	1. Saving People, Hunting Things...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you! yeah you, on the other side of the screen.
> 
> Hello!
> 
> Okay, now that I have your attention, there are a few things I'd like you to know before you start reading this:
> 
> 1- This is the first story I publish, like Ever, so it is quite intimidating for me.
> 
> 2- English is NOT my first language, as you will see
> 
> C- Wait, no -
> 
> 3- If there is any mistakes, or if some sentences doesn't make sense, please be indulgent, I am only human after all.
> 
> And finally, 
> 
> Thank you for giving my writing a chance, it means a lot to me.
> 
> Okay, that's about it.
> 
> Have a good day you wonderful humans, or alien, or demon, or three-legged pink fluffy penguin.

She was ready. Her silver knife dipped in lamb's blood, her senses at the ready, her body ready to react at any sound or movement. The plan was simple: block every exit, corner the djinn, and send the creature to purgatory. The plan was perfect. Sam and Dean were watching the East and North entries, and she was carefully hiding on the ceiling beams, awaiting their prey, patient like a cat. Everything was still. Everything was silent until-

 

** _Anything on your side Jade?_ **

 

The young woman let out a loud gasp before losing her footing, sending her to the ground some thirty feet below, hitting some loose chains before hitting the warehouse floor with a "Oomph!". She quickly rolled back to the shadows, her heart beating exceedingly fast for a mundane human. But she was no longer human, not entirely, not anymore. Jade brought her hand to her pocket, fishing out her phone before promptly texting the group chat:

 

""Who’s the _criss_ _d’idiot_ that thinks that sending prayers during a djinn hunt is a good idea?" - Jade

"Sorry, you ok? heard you fall" - Squirrel

"You better. Baka. You’re damn lucky I didn’t stab myself!" - Jade

"Guys..." - Moose

 

The woman sighed. Dean. Of course it was Dean. Dean Winchester, the righteous man, one of the world’s finest monster hunter, pie lover and Jade's mentor and squirrel. _Praying_. To her. "Well that's a first." she mumbled to herself. Her train of thoughts was interrupted by a buzzing in her hand.

 

"Djinn’s not showin his ass tonight. Pack up and meet at Baby. I want a burger. And pie" - Squirrel

"Of course you do. Coming" - Moose

"Same" - Jade

 

She got up and grabbed her bag before making her way to the exit, where Dean’s ‘baby’, a sleek black 67’ Chevy Impala was patiently waiting to be driven back to their motel. For a moment, Jade wished she was a full on angel, so she could zap back to her room, and sleep- _No. Wait. Angels don’t need sleep._ Chill? Relax?

 

_"So Cas, last night on earth, got anything planned? Booze, Women?"_

_"No. I just thought I would sit here, quietly."_

 

Oh well. Maybe not that much of a good thing finally. She would smite herself out of sheer boredom after a week. "Hum. Wonder what that feels like? have your eyes burn in their socket and your inside _literally_ turning to jelly… Ewwww! Nope! Didn’t need that mental image. Nopenopenope. Bad brain. Bad bad bad. Gaaarh! Oh Chuck, what have I done to deserve such a _creative_ imagination? No? Nothing? Well.. gee, thank you-oomph!"

 

She was suddenly thrown on her knees. Jade congratulated herself for wearing sturdy jeans before rolling to the side while grabbing her silver knife in her left hand, her angel blade in the other. She jumped in a defensive pose, her weaker arm in front of her with the other ready to strike. She kept her heterochromic eyes on the djinn’s tattooed arms, knowing that a simple touch could send her dreaming in lala-land, where everything was rainbows and sunshine. She semi-hesitantly raised her voice:

 

"Boys? I’ve got company over here."

"What?" It was Sam. he was still inside. Good

"I said that I have company, must have heard me when I fell from the ceiling DEAN."

"Okay, stay calm,the door is locked, but we are coming. Dean? It’s the djinn, it’s here."

Jade huffed, still keeping eye contact with the monster "Dude, I can do this. Are you seriously doubting my capacities? Now of all places? Rude dude!"

 

The djinn lunged at her, tired of being ignored. Jade quickly spinned to her right, using her angel blade to jab the monster on his forearm, cutting through the flesh and drawing blood. He stepped back, hissing.

 

Monster and hunter circled each other slowly, looking for an opening, calculating. The djinn was strong and _fast_ , and his eyes were glowing a faint blue while his tattooed arms were engulfed in flames in the same hue. But Jade was a huntress, and a good one at that. it wasn’t her first djinn, and it certainly wouldn’t be her last. She was bright, clever and quick on her feet. She feinted to the left, before throwing a punch at the being’s throat. A risky move, but right now, she couldn’t afford to let him go. He had already preyed on too many innocents, old and young, too many victims. The creature snarled:

 

"Enjoying yourself?"

 

She blew a strand of her blue hair out of her face. Heterochromic met shining blue:

 

Could ask you the same thing sweetie"

"I sense your fear child. Don’t you dare think that this little attitude of yours will make me a coward"

"It’s good to have dreams I guess."

 

He looked pensive for a moment. Jade took it as an opportunity to strike. She jumped forward, toppling over the djinn and sending them rolling on the warehouse floor. Both started to struggle to get the upper hand on the other, the monster being unable to touch the girl’s skin to poison her, drain her of her energy. The silver knife and angel blade were long forgotten.

 

The djinn threw the huntress to the wall before slowly getting up. Jade crawled her way back to her angel blade. _To Hell with silver, this fucker is going to Purgatory by my own hand._ She put the blade in its sheath, stood up, looking as intimidating as her 5 feet 2 would allow her. A strong presence made itself known, and Jade could faintly hear the Winchesters scream her name. Her head was pounding from both the hit she received and the grace flowing through her veins. The huntress’s vision took a shade of blue while she saw the room get brighter and brighter. She was no longer the hunter, she was the being, the entity destined to join the holy host at her death. She was the one her brothers hated  and called an abomination. She was the one who survived the grace she had been given without imploding after burning out from the inside.

 

"You should have let me kill you back when we were rolling in the dust."

 

Her voice had an echo, and a ringing noise started to rise in the room. The windows shattered, sparks from the light bulbs flew everywhere

 

"Wh-who’re you? What are you? How CAN you?"

 

The djinn was now terrified, looking for an escape route, to get away from the light that had started to burn him with the strength of a thousand suns.

 

"I am the calm before the storm. The sister to angels, the one they love, the one they despise, the one that rises, the abomination that will bring your demise."

 

The girl started to levitate a few inches from the ground, her eyes glowing an icy blue, her sclera black as coal.

 

Everything went white.

 

When the light faded, all that was left was broken glass, sparks and a pile of ash that was once a djinn

  


All that was left from Jade was a crater in the ground.

 

 

\------------

 

Handy little translation guide

 

criss d'idiot  :  Fucking idiot


	2. Am I Dreaming?

Her back was against something cold. And wet. _What?_ She dragged her fingers on the ground. _Concrete, not the smooth one from the warehouse, the rough one you find on the road. Did Sam and Dean take me outside after I passed out?_ She brought her hand to her face. _Liquid, a thick one. Blood. Mine, the djinn didn’t bleed on me. WAIT DJINN! Did he touch me? Am I dreaming?_ She wiped out the blood on her face before slowly opening her eyes. She quickly screwed them shut:

 

"Gaaarh! _Osti d’câlisse_! Lights! Somebody turn off the Sun. Gaarh!"

 

She rolled to the side, and gave it another attempt. "Okay, better, wait trash can? Back alley? There were no trash cans OR back alley around the warehouse…It was in the middle of freakin’ nowhere!"

 

Her huntress instinct kicked in. She rolled to the side, and punched the air when she felt something pulling her back. She looked around. _Nothing but a stray cat_ . _Wait? Where are the boys?_ She brought her eyes down. _Oh...Yeah, my bag. Of course. Of course it held to me. Of course it makes me panic. Baka_. She backed up against a wall and sat there, her head in her hands. trying to anchor herself and push down a wave of panic.

 

"My name is Jade. Jade Mélodie-Gabrielle Tremblay. I’m from Montreal, Québec. My name is Jade Mélodie-Gabrielle Tremblay. I’m from Montréal, Québec. My name …"

 

Jade kept repeating like a mantra the words she would say to ground herself, to fix herself in her universe. Once her panicking mind was calm once more. She looked at her hands. normal, no extra fingers, everything just as it should be. _Okay. so maybe not a dream after all. But just to be sure…_ She took her switchblade from her jacket pocket and sliced the side of her right palm. Clear, red blood began to her finger. _Okay. It bleeds, it hurts, I’m like, 99% sure this is real._

 

Reality: Check

 

She looked down at herself. Her brown combat boots, her faded blue skinny jeans, her dark blue and white geeky shirt with ‘may the Triforce be with you’ written in a Star Wars style under the aforementioned relic. Her red plaid shirt, her cargo jacket, and finally her silver TARDIS necklace she convinced Sam to buy her the one time they went to Comiccon with Charlie. _Okay. my clothes. my things._

The young woman looked at her duffle bag while making a mental list while checking her possessions.

 

"Sawed-off.

Gabester’s angel blade,

Salt rounds, always good to have some salt,

A kilo of salt, never too much salt

A can of hot pink spray paint, all there was left,

A lighter,

My pistol,

My switchblade,

My med,

First-aid kit,

Phone, wallet, extra sweater,

My teddy cat, because REASONS!

And finally, Lulucifer’s angel blade"

 

She said her last item while checking the leather sheath at the small of her back. _Thanks Chuck it is still there._

 

Equipment: Check

 

Jade closed her bag before throwing it on her shoulder. _Now the big question: Where? Am? I?_

 

"Oh well. Okay world: ready or not, here I come!"

 

She took a look at her phone, maybe she could call the Winches-

 

-NO SIGNAL-

 

_…O-kay…_

 

She closed her eyes and focused on the angels’ telepathic network, _angel radio as Dean like to call_ \-   

 

-NO SIGNAL-

 

"...WHAT!"

 

Her phone found it’s way to the other end of the alley.

 

"H-how… It’s not supposed to be dead silent. I should be able to hear them… unless they can lock me out? No, the would have done it years ago. But even if they did, I should be able to reach Cas or Luci… oh no no no no no… It’s empty. This is bad, very bad, very very bad"

 

Her voice was hardly a whisper. her breath hitched in her throat, her panic attack came back for a second round. She felt the urge to punch something. She heard two distinct _CRACK_ . She saw the newly caved-in brick wall. But she didn’t feel the pain in her right arm until she saw her bloodied knuckles. She laid back against the bruised wall and let herself slid back to the ground. She watched with watery eyes as her skin slowly stitched itself back together, as if nothing had happened, leaving the bricks as only witnesses (and victims) of her nervous breakdown. _I can’t breathe… I CAN’T BREATHE! HELP!_

 

"help.."

 

She sounded raspy. Her throat was dry. Her eyes were flying everywhere. She was hyperventilating. _WHERE? WHAT? WHY? HOW?_ Her mind was screaming, but barely a sound crossed her lips beside her heavy breathing. Her shaky hands managed to grab her earphones, and after many failed attempts, Jade managed to get up and make her way to her discarded phone. She plugged in her music before plopping back in a corner. Her heart had started to slow down to it’s normal pace. And only then did Jade realised: she was _tired._ Exhausted, ragged, whatever. She only had time to drag her duffle bag behind her before falling in a dreamless sleep.

 

*Timeskip graciously brought to you by Mr frizzle*

 

‘ **VWOORP-VWOORP** ’

 

"Qu’est-ce que..?"

 

‘ **VWOORP-VWOORP** ’

 

_Wait WHAT!_

 

‘ **VWOORP-VWOORP** ’

 

_I KNOW THAT SOUND!_

 

‘ **VWOORP-VWOORP** ’

 

_BUT WHY IS IT SOOO LOUD! I CAN’T HEAR MYSELF THINK!_

 

‘ **VWOORP-VWOORP** ’

 

Jade rolled away, her hands clasped to her ears, watching in a mix of awe and fear as a very familiar shape materialized before her. She knew what it was, she had seen it on TV. Hell, she wore it **_around her neck_**. The TARDIS’ sound slowly faded. And for the first time in a long time, the huntress was scared out of her wits. She kept silently cursing at herself. _Tabarnak! what have I gotten myself into this fucking time!_ She stayed still as she heard the door creaking open, as a somewhat familiar leather-clad silhouette came out. What else could she do? Run up to _him_ rambling about how she somehow knew about him and his spaceship from a 50-something year-old _TV show_ from a **_parallel universe_** _and how she was a huge fan_? Perhaps that wasn’t the right approach. Jade thought back to the time she told a similar story to the Winchesters and Castiel. And the time they learned that their lives were a _book serie_ written by Chuck. And **_The French Mistake?_** **_THE MUSICAL!_** Oh how she had laughed her ass off when she saw their faces. _Priceless._ She held back a laugh, knowing it would get the attention of the man-ALIEN- that had started to walk away, oblivious to her presence, holding a weird rectangle-y device in his hand.

 

_So I take it this is 2005 London..._

_Okay Nine, let’s get this party started_

 

She hid her duffle bag, not before pulling out Gabriel’s blade and putting it across Lucifer’s on the small of her back, pulled her hood up and snapped her fingers, making herself invisible to everyone, especially the slightly psychic Time Lord in front of her.

 

_Let’s hunt some psychotic mannequins shall we?_

 

_\-------_

 

Handy little translation guide

 

Ostie d'câlisse  :Holy shit

Qu'est-ce que..?  :  What the..?

Tabarnak  :  Fuck

 

_Please take note that the translation for Québec's swear words is not necessarily  accurate, it is more of an equivalent._


	3. Supernatural, Extraterrestrial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!
> 
> third chapter here, and only now did it came to mind that only my OC belong to me, so anything you might recognize belongs to their rightful author and creator.
> 
> Okidou! so I will not hold you any longer and let you enjoy (or not, I don't judge) the next chapter.

Jade made her way through the crowd, keeping to the shadows and thanking Chuck that the man she followed was not aware of her presence yet. Yes she wished to speak with him, he was maybe the only one able to send her back to her brothers and the Winchester, back _home_ , but she didn’t know what she would tell him. knowing herself, it would involve tears, another panic attack and a lot of incoherent words. " _Yay. I can hardly wait._ " she thought to herself. She stopped when he suddenly turned, as if he had heard her. She was so close to the wall, the bricks and her were almost one. The huntress held her breath as his eyes scanned the crowd, and she gasped when she felt his mind brush against hers. It felt safe, welcoming, maybe she could-" _NOPE! BAD BRAIN! you aren’t supposed to act like that. Nope-nopity-nope-nope-nope! So please, I beg you Chuck, don’t let him see me. Don’t let him see me. Don’t let him. Don’t let him. Don’t let him. Don’t let-wait, why is he smiling? WHY IS HE LAUGHING? CAN HE HEAR ME? HELLO! CAN YOU HEAR ME_ DOCTOR?"His smile dropped, but he nodded:

 

_*Who are you?*_

 

_Wait is he talking to me?_

 

_*No not you, the other telepathic being on this street!*_

_*Oh. Okay. Well... this is awkward.*_

 

He smiled at that for a moment, before getting serious again

 

_*I will not repeat myself: Who. Are. You?*_

_*No one important.*_

_*No one is unimportant.*_

_*I am not very good at this self-esteem thing. Sorry?*_

 

His face became softer:

 

_*There is nothing to be sorry about. Where are you?*_

_*Somewhere. In London apparently.*_

_*Helpful.*_

_*I know right?*_

 

He rolled his eyes.

 

*But anyway, I know for a fact that you have a busy schedule. Fighting giant Chucky dolls, meeting pink and yellow girls, blowing stuff up. Wish I could come for that last bit.*

*If you could keep my future quiet? That’d be great.*

*Sorry sir.*

*Dont ‘sir’ me.*

*Yes ‘sir’!*

 

He chuckled at that. it looked as if he didn’t have the weight of the world on his shoulders for a moment.

 

_*Laughter suits you well Doctor.*_

_*Thank you.*_

_*Henrik’s.*_

_*What?*_

_*That is where you are needed.*_

_*That’s the place I need to blow up?*_

_*Well… That’s a way to put it.*_

 

He shook his head:

 

_*Fantastic! Thank you for the hint. I guess I will see you later then.*_

_*Indeed. this is not the last you see -herr- hear -herr- sense? of uh... of me?*_

 

Jade’s statement had turned into a question as her shyness took over. She heard him chuckle once again:

 

*I hope it isn’t. So, until you gather the courage to tell me your name, what should I call you?*

*Your guardian angel.*

 

He frowned confusedly at that, and the girl saw him once again scan the crowd, no doubt with his screwdriver as well as his eyes, but he wouldn’t find anything. She was part angel, not alien. She got her telepathy from Gabriel’s grace. Not by being part Time Lord or Ood or anything similar.

 

She was supernatural, not extraterrestrial.

 

She decided to cut their connection before he could use his psychic capacities to localize her, and hid her soul and grace behind countless mental wards and sigils. _Thanks Chuck Gabe showed me that trick._

 

She smiled to herself at seeing him try to find her, knowing full well that he wasn’t looking for the right thing, the right energy. The huntress saw him lower his head in defeat before walking away, in the direction she had advised him.

 

And she followed the one she had decided to take as her charge.

  


*Timeskip brought to you by Gabriel, Trickster extraordinaire*

  


Jade waited outside as the Doctor was meeting Rose before performing his little act of domestic terrorism. She made herself visible before the future companion ran her way out of the shop, holding a plastic mannequin arm. She waved at her, grabbing her attention. Rose eyed the huntress warily, but stopped nonetheless. Only then did Jade realise how out of place she must have looked, with her blue hair, her piercings and her mismatched eyes. She was also pretty sure her eyes were still bloodshot from atomising the djinn, then her panic attack, then crying...and probably with dark circles under her eyes... and pale skin... and dirty huntress clothes… _Yep definitely out of place. I am too...2016... for 2005. Say whaaaaa.._

 

She shook her head:

 

"I am sorry miss, but are you okay? You look like you’ve just seen an alien."

 

Jade smiled at her own joke, before her face went back to one of worry. She truly was wondering if the blonde was alright and wanted it to be obvious, even with her... intimidating appearance.

 

Rose’s eyes were filled with fear, confusion and disbelief. _Well that’s also how I would feel if I came face-to-face with killer mannequins without any of my foreknowledge._ The blonde finally looked at her in the eyes deciding the angel to-be worthy of her trust:

 

"There were these mannequins, and then they were moving, and then this bloke-called himself the Doctah or something- took my hand, saved my life. But now he is in there, with these things, he said something about a transmitter, and talked about blowing the building up, and probably dying and-"

 

Her accent was thicker than she thought it would be, but thanks Chuck she remained calm and was speaking somewhat slowly, as if she was reminding herself of  what had just happened. Jade interrupted her by putting her hands on the confused girl’s shoulders:

 

"I will not let anything hurt anyone alright? Now I want you to listen to me? I want you to go back home, and hug your mom, and boyfriend if you have one, because you have been incredibly lucky today. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes. Mum is gonna be worried sick about me. Thank you-?"

"Jade. The name’s Jade."

"Thanks Jade. I’m Rose."

 

 _Yes, Rose Marion Tyler, and you will end up stranded in Pete’s world with your mother and future ex-boyfriend. And you will love a human clone of the future version of the guy that saved you, and that I am about to save, but I can’t tell you that_ _Because_ _spoilers and paradox and once again I will break my heart looking at people running to their doom…_

 

"Jade?"

"..Yeah?"

"Yah okay?"

"Always Rosebud. Always..."

 

_Rarely Rosebud. Rarely._

 

"Okay then. If you want, you can come to my place. We could talk and have some tea. I’m sure my mum wouldn’t mind. Even though…"

"Even though I look like a geeky-punk vampire from the future?"

"...Yeah"

"Maybe later Rosebud. If what you said is true, I want to make sure this explosion causes no casualties."

"But the building is empty."

"I’m sure there’s one ‘Doctor’ that might disagree"

 

_One chief electrician is enough. More than enough even. Let’s not add a regenerating Time Lord to the body count. I want to get to know this Doc’ before meeting the next._

  


The building finally exploded

  


Rose covered her ears while Jade let her protective nature take over. The huntress took the blonde in her arms and put her body between the poor human girl and the exploding building. They were thrown to the ground.

 

Rose screamed at Jade to get up.

 

Jade only heard ringing.

 

Her bruised hearing came back to her as if she was underwater as she felt her pierced eardrums heal themselves. Her vision started to swim.

 

"Go Rose"

"No, you need to see someone!"

"I’ll be fine Rose."

"We can get an ambulance, your ears are bleeding-"

"I said I’M FINE!"

 

Rose could have sworn the girl’s eyes glowed blue. There was a pause. Jade sighed:

 

"Well that didn’t came out as expected, I’m sorry Rose."

"S’okay."

"Go. I’ll catch up"

"Okay"

Rose ran home. To safety. Jade looked at her go, wishing she also had this opportunity at the moment. But sadly, the Men of Letters’ bunker was a universe away. So she did the next best thing. She faced the next thing that she saw as much as the bunker, as much as Cas and the Winchesters. She threw herself right at the face of danger. She walked into the fire.

 

Oh if the boys knew, they would have her hide.

 

She had sworn that she wouldn’t willingly put herself in danger, or hurt herself, unless it is for a child.

 

Well there she was.

 

Saving a 900 year-old Time Lord that could cheat death by regenerating.

Same difference.

 

_I better have a damn cookie by the end of the day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment if you liked (or dislike, as I said, I don't judge). I am also very open to constructive criticism.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Flamand Vert


	4. Something to Hold on To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Here's the next chapter.
> 
> Happy Halloween!

It was hot. So hot. _How could he survive this? I am burning and I am somewhat protected by my grace. He’s got nothing! Well, maybe he or the TARDIS built something, a shield of some sort or whatever… Wait no scratch that. He’s a man with survivor’s guilt and PTSD because he thinks he just destroyed his people, he WANTS to die._ Jade found the stairs and climbed all the way to the top, an arm over her mouth to try and filter the air, with little success. She reached the roof coughing and wheezing, and had to take a minute to catch her breath. _Okay. I can do it._ She opened her mind, letting it fly over the roof in hope to find any life form, be it human or alien. She took a deep breath before following a familiar soul, ancient, wise and _broken_ . _Oh so tired too. I understand you friend. Having to watch those you love fall before you in silence…_ She approached the unconscious Time Lord, taking his pulse. _Fast. Both hearts working, but his lungs are filled with smoke. Oh no Doctor. There is no way in Heaven, Hell or Purgatory. YOU ARE NOT DYING ON MY WATCH!_

 

She felt a surge of grace reach her hands, and she slammed it down on his shoulder, letting the energy flow, healing all the damage the fire and smoke had done on his body.

 

Jade’s vision narrowed and filled with black spots, her head swam, and it took all of her self-control not to pass out right here and there. She pressed two fingers to her charge’s forehead, and made sure he would sleep for a few hours. _At least until I get him to the TARDIS._ Jade threw his arm over her shoulder, and secured him by putting her left arm around his waist.

 

"Damnyourheavy."

 

The huntress used the emergency exit to get back to ground floor. Surely she would have survived a swan dive, but she wasn’t so sure about the unconscious man she carried _. Didn’t he regenerate this way once? Yah no, better not._ She managed to get out unnoticed by the growing crowd of curious passersby, held back by policemen so the firefighters could do their job. Jade found her way back to the TARDIS, where she stopped, unsure. _How the hell am I supposed to get him inside? Should I knock? She IS sentient after all, and I don’t think mister comatose would like me to search his pockets for his key… Please Idris, be a sweetheart and let me get your thief to safety…_

 

The Door suddenly opened, leaving a flabbergasted semi-celestial being to carefully enter the old spaceship. She slowly made her way to the captain’s chair, not daring to take him to the sickbay. She looked at him sleep with a small smile. _So peaceful_. Jade kissed his forehead, before making her way back outside, and she swore she heard a voice thanking her before the TARDIS door closed. She leaned against the blue box’s exterior for a moment, just enough to gather her energy, before stumbling her way to the Powell Estate.

 

*Timeskip brought to you by Adam Milligan, still locked in hell. Someone please do something about him.*

  

It took a while before Jade found the place, but when she finally did, she was about to sleep right here and there. She raised her hand to knock, but her hand only touched air as the door was opened by Rose, a relieved smile on her face:

 

"There you are! ‘Started to think you wouldn’t show up."

"Sorry, but I kinda had a very bad day, and just walked all the way here, and kinda lost my way. Twice."

 

The blonde gave a tongue-in-tooth grin:

 

"Quoting the Hobbit are we?"

“Fitting, since your workplace kinda look like the desolation of Smaug at the moment.”

“Come on, I think I might have a change of clothes that may fit you. You can use the shower too if you want.”

 

The huntress threw her hands in the air before falling to her knees, obtaining a faint chuckle from her new friend.

 

“Thanks Chuck! Alleluia!”

“Ya okay?”

“Now yes! But don’t worry about my mental health, there is a logic to my madness.Usually.”

 

Both girls laughed.

 

“Okay, I will let you be my guide, I can’t wait to get this ash off me. You have NO IDEA of how itchy it gets.”

“Follow me then.”

 

*Timeskip brought to you by Sam’s lost shoe*

 

Jade thanked Rose before closing and locking the bathroom door. She threw off her cargo jacket and plaid shirt, before taking off her geeky tee. her pants were next in line. She then looked at herself in the mirror. Her skin was darkened by the ash, but was still relatively pale. Her blue hair had become a mess. Her heterochromic eyes seemed sunken in their sockets, and the dark bags under them made them barely recogniseable. She stepped closer to her reflexion. Her left eye was her natural dark brown, while her right was a cerulean blue, thank to Gabriel’s grace. She lowered her gaze to her straight nose, pierced by a black ring on the left nostril, then her lips, pink and full, with their snakebite piercings, and always ready to smile, even though she hadn’t had many occasion to do so recently. _Well, I did save the Doctor, so there’s that_. At that, her lips quirked up slightly. She looked at the rest of her body, from her anti-possession tattoo on the back of her neck, to the faint scars in her palms, each beauty marks on her short and athletic body. Her smile disappeared once her eyes fell on her right arm, covered in a bandage.

 

_Luci, I’m home._

 

_Oh I’m loyal,_

_to them, to people, Lucifer, to people_

 

_No one makes us do anything._

 

A tear fell down Jade’s eye, her left hand rising to massage her right elbow. She slowly undid the wrap. Letting the linen fall to the floor.

 

And there it was, her most painful battle scar, etched in her skin, carved in her bone. It still burned from time to time, especially if she used a lot of grace, like she did today. But the worst was the memory associated to it.

 

_Amateur hocus pocus,_

_Don’t forget,_

_you learnt all your tricks from me..._

 

_...Little brother._

 

Yes, she had forgiven Lucifer, but it was really hard for her to forget. Especially when everyone thought that part of your adoptive brother and best friend’s remains carved into your arm was nothing more than a ‘sick tattoo’.

The huntress sighed. _I seem to be doing that a lot lately._

 

_Ces derniers temps ma vie_

_S'est dégradée en tons de gris_

_Monochromie_

_Monotonie_

_Mélancolie_

_Beaucoup de nuits_

_Beaucoup d'ennuis_

_Je sens que je fléchis_

_et je réfléchis_

 

She got in the tub before starting the shower. The hot water cleaned her lungs while her hands were taking care of the ash on her skin. The lyrics flowing from her lips cleaning her soul.

 

_Quatorze étés déjà jetés_

_qu'aurais-je été_

_une bougie soufflée trop tôt_

_Comme mon ami mort en moto_

_Une statistique pathétique_

_Dans une chronique nécrologique_

_Un québécois de plus en moins_

_Ça ferait-tu de quoi à quelqu'un?_

 

She took extra care not scrub her right arm raw, but it still ended up a bit redder than the rest of her pale skin. She leaned against the wall, taking in the warmth while her mouth kept playing the rhymes and alliterations from the song:

 

_Je sais pas ce qui se passe_

_Mais c'est pas rien qu'une mauvaise passe_

_J'aimerais disparaître_

_Comme dans un tour de passe-passe_

_En attendant je veux bien paraître_

_Dans la parade de l'apparat_

_Mascara, mascarade_

_Pour mes parents, mes camarades_

 

She then washed her hair and made sure it came back to it’s natural wavy state before turning the water off and drying herself. The huntress towel-dried her hair before letting her fingers through it, untangling them the best she could.

 

_Même si je suis maussade_

_J'ai rénové ma façade_

_Ma clôture métallique_

_Est un sourire orthodontique_

_Dans les murs_

_Les fissures ont été colmatées_

_Les volets sont repeints_

_La toiture est refaite_

_L'imposture est parfaite_

_A l'intérieur tout est décrépit_

_La charpente est pourrie_

_Les tapis sont finis_

_Pis la tapisserie est moisie_

_Les lambris sont recouverts de vert de gris_

_Les amis je vous le dit_

_Tout ça c'est bon pour l'incendie_

 

She reached for the linen wrap on the floor. She did her best to hold back tears while she bandaged her arm, focusing on the song’s chorus instead of her memories.

 

_Avancer c'est vain_

_Quand y'a pas d'horizon_

_À mes pieds y'a un ravin pis j'en vois même pas le fond_

_Si je lève mes deux mains_

_Je butte sur un plafond_

_À quoi bon un lendemain_

_Si c'est pour creuser plus profond_

 

_Avancer c'est vain_

_Quand y'a pas d'horizon_

_À mes pieds y'a un ravin pis j'en vois même pas le fond_

_Si je lève mes deux mains_

_Je butte sur un plafond_

_À quoi bon un lendemain_

_Si c'est pour creuser plus profond_

 

Jade pulled out the pyjama Rose gave her. True to her name, the shirt was pink with some yellow accents on the collar, sleeves and bottom, as well as some faded graphics on front. A bit loose around the chest, but she didn’t care, it would do.

 

_En attendant mon heure_

_Je tue les heures devant mon ordinateur._

_Dire que ma mère_

_Pense que c'est pour mes travaux scolaires_

_Pauvre môman si t'étais au courant_

_Tu déboulerais dans cave en courant_

_Parce qu'en ce moment je suis sur un site de noeuds coulants_

_Si je me souviens comme y faut_

_Dans le garage y'a tout ce qui faut_

_Escabeau, corde à canot et un anneau assez haut_

_Hissez haut, hissez haut_

_Et si jamais je m'accrochais_

_Ce serait à la vie ou à un crochet?_

 

She put up the jogging pants her new friend gave her. They fitted well, if not a bit long, as she was a couple inches shorter than Rose.

 

_Je viens de terminer le bouquin d'un certain Hubert Aquin_

_C'est pas du Arlequin_

_Y prévoit la fin des miens_

_Est-ce que son destin sera le mien?_

_C'est pas certain_

_J'ai peut-être pas la rage de vivre_

_Mais j'ai pas le courage de mourir_

_Fatigué_

_Indécis_

_C'est mon récit ces temps-ci_

_J'ai réussi mon entrée_

_Mais j'veux pas rater ma sortie_

 

Finally she pulled on some socks, as being a hybrid between human and angel protected her from the cold as well as it did for the heat, which meant very little.

 

_Avancer c'est vain_

_Quand y'a pas d'horizon_

_À mes pieds y'a un ravin pis j'en vois même pas le fond_

_Si je lève mes deux mains_

_Je butte sur un plafond_

_À quoi bon un lendemain_

_Si c'est pour creuser plus profond_

 

Jade walked out of the bathroom as the song ended, only to find Rose leaning on the doorframe, a hairbrush in one hand, and hair ties in the other. The huntress raised an eyebrow:

 

“How long have you been waiting?”

“Long enough to know you can sing.”

“Okay...”

“It’s French.”

 

It wasn’t a question.

 

“Yes it is.”

“You speak French.”

“It’s my mother tongue.”

“You’re French.”

“No. I’m from Québec, Canada. ‘pure laine’ as they say.”

“How is it there?”

She went to answer before Rose interrupted her:

 

“No, wait, let’s go in the sitting room. That way we can talk while I do your hair.”

 

The blonde didn’t let her friend say anything before she dragged her to the living room, where three steaming cup of tea were waiting. Despite Jade’s instincts, it took her a moment before she realised there was another person in the place, beside Rose and herself. An older woman, probably in her late thirties, was sitting on the couch, looking at her. Jade gave her her a shy smile before sitting on the floor before Rose. She took a sip of her tea while discreetly eyeing the woman. Blonde like Rose, looked like a proud and strong independent woman. The ressemblance with her friend confirmed her doubts: Jackie Tyler, Rose’s mother. The huntress looked back at Rose, who had just started to brush her blue hair:

 

“So, any questions?”

“How is it like in Québec?”

“It snows for six months, and it’s muddy and rainy during spring. Summer is scorching hot and humid, and you are eaten alive by mosquitoes. Honestly I prefer Fall-herr Autumn, because of it’s fiery colors, and Winter. The snow is sooo pretty, especially when the snowflakes are all big and fluffy and slow, ‘ _Neige de Noël_ ’ I call it. And when you go in Montreal in summer, there is always something to do, the Mont Royal, the museum, the festivals, le Vieux port… Il y a quelque chose pour tout le monde vraiment, et pis y’a la culture, les films québécois, la _musique_...”

 

Both blondes were now looking at her, like she had grown a second head, Rose had stopped french-braiding Jade’s hair. her face went from Rose to Jackie, then back to Rose, then she realised what had happened. Her face grew beet red as she lowered her head.

 

“I am sorry, it’s just that it’s been awhile since I’ve been home. -I mean I travel a lot- well mostly in the United States. Well not by myself of course even though I am on my own for now, well, not that they abandoned me, more like lost me, and then I felt dizzy, and my phone has no signal over here, and well… I’m… I’m lost, and-” _Oh Chuck, I sound like Ten._

 

She was on the verge of tears. She started to sniffle, choking back a sob. _And I don’t have my meds, great. Why did I leave my bag again? Oh yeah! because it is a Fucking armory! And now I am stuck in a parallel universe, unable to reach anyone. I don’t even think I can summon a crossroad demon or Crowley for that matter, to get me back home. And I left my only hope in a blue box I cannot enter._

 

“I know you don’t know me, and I am far from being the most likeable person, but could I stay the night? It would seriously help me and-”

 

Jackie stood:

 

“Of course you can. We have a guest room, you are free to use it until you find a way back to your home”

 

Jade’s heart leapt in her chest. She was so happy, she could jump over the coffee table and hug Rose’s mother right here and there. Instead, she settled for a bright smile through her tears, and a trail of ‘thank yous’.

 

“So? Anything else you wanna’ know?”

 

*Time skip sponsored by the king of Hell. _Vote Crowley!_ *

 

Jade couldn’t sleep. She kept tossing and turning. Her heartbeat felt irregular, her breath too. She had asked Rose for some Advils, as her head still felt as if it had been munched upon by a pack of hellhounds. An hour later, and the effects had yet to kick in. _Damn angelic headache. This isn’t getting anywhere_ . She rolled, before getting up, and started to pace in the room. She needed to have a plan. To get back home. She knew angels could dimension-hop, now she only had to find one, or manage to- _No! I promised him I wouldn’t do it._ The huntress sighed. She couldn’t remember the sigil and ingredients Balthazar used in The French Mistake,  and thanks to Cas, he was no longer here to spill his dirty little secrets. _Which only leave me one option, except a dimension-hop would kill her, and beside, I don’t know how to fly her. AARG!_

 

She plopped back down on her bed, pulling her hair, before sitting back up, legs crossed Indian style. _Okay. Okay. It’s all going to be okay._ She focused on her breathing, bringing it to a slow and even place. Carefully, Jade checked her mental defenses before closing her eyes. She meditated for about an hour before her pillow started to look extremely comfortable. The huntress laid back down, before finally succumbing to sleep.

 

Jade stood in Heaven’s Garden, well in her version of the Garden, which was a japanese park during springtime, with stone paths and wooden bridge over a pond covered in lily pads. There were cherry trees and apple trees blooming everywhere, covering the ground in pink and white petals.

 

She looked around, confused. _Since when do I dream of Heaven’s garden? And since when do I have lucid dreams?_

 

“Jade”

 

She whirled around. There under a Japanese gateway, stood a man with brown hair and a short beard stood. He was in a blue button up shirt and a cognac jacket. Jade looked up at his calm, steely blue eyes:

 

“‘Sup Chuck?”

“Not much, back at the bar with Amara, we’re catching up for a few billion years apart.”

“Good thing you guys are immortal. Tell her I said hi m’kay?”

“Will do.”

“But anyway, I’d be surprised to know God only came to me for a friendly chat. so what is it this time? Apocalypse 2.0? Purgatory broke loose? Luci is bored?”

“Not enough to justify a visit. No, just wanted to tell you that the boys are looking for you after a djinn hunt gone wrong. They only found a pile of ash and a crater. Care to explain?”

 

Jade took a sheepish stand:

 

“I might have went overboard a little. The djinn pissed me off, so he asked for it, but I can’t explain the crater. Hell, I thought I was in dreamland from the damn thing until now, and even then, I didn’t know my perfect world was the Who-niverse. I don’t even know that much from the show. It was more of a second-hand fandom, compared to Supernatural. I have no idea of how I came here.”

 

Chuck brought a hand to her shoulder, making the girl look at him:

 

“It’s okay, I’m not mad, I just want to know you’re alright.”

 

He brought her in a soothing hug, enveloping her with his aura. Jade sobbed in his shoulder, letting go of the pressure that had built in during the day. He brought her to sit under a cherry tree, where he held her close as if she was a child. They stayed like that until the girl calmed down a bit.

 

“So, not a djinn-induced dream?”

“Not a djinn-induced dream.”

 

She smiled a bit at that, leaning against his shoulder.

 

“I guess I need to wake up now.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay, I have evil mannequins to kill, a plastic consciousness to stop, and a nine-hundred year old Time Lord with PTSD to help, sooo...”

“Busy day ahead of you?”

“...Yeah...”

“It would be a shame to keep everyone waiting then.”

“Yeah. See ya later Chuck”

 

He kissed her forehead:

  
“See ya.”

 

\-------

 

Handy little translation guide

 

-...le Vieux port… Il y a quelque chose pour tout le monde vraiment, et pis y’a la culture, les films québécois, la _musique_...  :  ...the old port... there is something for everyone really, and then there's the culture, movies from Québec, the  _music_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is called M'accrocher, by a trio of Quebeckers called Loco Locass. Feel free to look them up, they do Hip-hop songs that are well thought out.


	5. Transcendance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Sorry for the lack of update, I have absolutely no excuses beside my laziness (insert guilty face here.)
> 
> Also, I have a question for everyone: 
> 
> Do you want me to give translation for every time Jade speaks French?
> 
> I know it is not much of it beside curses for now, but a huge part of her personality relies on the fact that she is a french speaking person before anything, and it may influence the way she interacts with certain characters, and also the way the TARDIS' translation matrix affects her. 
> 
> I could make a handy little guide, but only if I am told that it is necessary.
> 
> But enough of that. Enjoy the new chapter. 
> 
> OH! and thank you Happyritas, Jennybots_19, LadyDeebo89 and guest (who I hope will recognize himself/herself) for leaving kudos. It means a lot, so cookies for you!

 

The sun hit her square in the face. She groaned before getting up, retrieving her blades from under her pillow. She then got dressed before walking to the kitchen, where her two hosts were taking breakfast while talking about some job openings for Rose. Jackie looked at her:

 

“Oh hi Jade! did you sleep well? I think I heard you move a lot in your room last night.”

“Yeah, had a bit of trouble falling asleep. Bit of a headache. All better now. I’m sorry if I woke you up.”

“Not at all sweetheart. We were just talking about getting Rose a new job. Perhaps you could look for one at the same time?”

 

Jade chuckled

 

“With this psycho-punk look I’ve got? Yeah, I could try. Got more luck in tattoo parlors, or comic books shops, or anything of the like. I don’t think blue hair and piercings would work anywhere else...”

“True, You do look a bit... suspicious, but you have a good heart. I can just feel it.”

 

The huntress’ heart leapt in her chest, and she did her best to hide the blush that crept up her cheeks:

 

“You are too nice to me Jackie.”

 

Jackie then started to ramble about something along the lines of ‘getting compensation for shock and trauma’ before walking out of the kitchen. Jade then heard a flapping noise coming from the entrance:

 

“Didn’t tell me you had a cat Rosebud.”

“We don’t… MUM? You told me you nailed the cat flap shut. We are gonna get strays!”

The huntress chuckled to herself. _Stray creatures yes. But maybe not the cute and fluffy kind you expect Rosebud. Well, give it a couple years and then…_

 

Rose gasped before opening the door. Jade leaned on the wall behind her, not wanting to miss a single second of this meeting.

 

The Doctor stood up somewhat confused, he looked at Rose:

 

“What are you doing here?”

“... I live here.”

“What d’you do that for?”

“Cause I do, because SOMEONE blew up my job.”

 

Jade had trouble hiding her grin while Nine scanned Rose with his sonic before knocking on her head to make sure she wasn’t plastic.

 

“No bonehead. Bye then.”

 

She then had to bite her tongue to stop herself from laughing while her new friend pulled him in:

 

“You, inside right now!”

 

All three heard Jackie from her room:

 

“Who is it?”

 

“It’s about last night. He’s part of the Inquiry. Give us ten minutes.”

 

Jade was a few steps behind, her grin so wide the Cheshire Cat would have been jealous. _Is he now?_ She earned no reaction from the alien in front of her. _Yes! I’m getting better at this!_ She thanked Chuck her mental wards worked on non supernatural beings.

 

She went to the living room as she heard Jackie say that Rose deserved compensation:

 

“Oh we are talking millions”

 

_And here it comes…_

 

“I am in my dressing gown...”

“Yes you are.”

 

Jade couldn’t help but smile.

 

“There is a strange man in my bedroom...”

“Yes there is.”

 

She had to bite her tongue to keep herself from laughing her ass off.

 

“...Where anything could happen...”

 

Pause.

 

“No.”

 

The huntress’ shoulders shook with laughter. Her eyes screwed shut as she tried to breathe normally. Her blonde friend noticed and gave her an amused glance:

 

“Something wrong Jade?”

 

The blue-haired girl had to try a few times before whispering anything coherent:

 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t laugh but… Apply cold water to burnt area...”

 

She started to laugh again, this time followed by the blonde. It took them a moment to realise they were no longer alone in the room:

 

“Am I interrupting something?”

 

Jade quieted down immediately, turning bright red. Fortunately, her face was not in the Doctor’s field of view. What was however, was her bright blue hair and the red tinge from her  ears:

 

“I will leave you. Have your talk, I... need some fresh air.”

 

She tried to get up, but Rose held her wrist, sitting her back down:

 

“No. You are already aware of all that happened. I need your version of the story.”

“I walked near your workplace, saw you nearly get hit by a car, chatted a bit with you, protected you from the explosion, then went into the building to look for any survivors. I found none, I came out and came to join you since you were one the two people that talked to me in a friendly way that day. The end”

“You walked into the fire?”

“But your ears were bleeding, you were hurt and then you were not. How? Jade please!”

 

She ignored the alien while looking at Rose:

 

“You were most probably in shock. You might have seen things.”

“Yeah, ya must be right.”

 

The blonde seemed to accept her answer while the Time Lord simply looked at her with a suspicious look, as if he knew she hid something. _Oh he had no idea._

 

“Now if you would excuse me, I have a date with outside.”

 

She then walked out before running downstairs. Only then did Jade stop to catch her breath. She quickly went for her pocket, and grabbed her phone before plugging her earbuds. The huntress quickly pressed play before falling to the ground, the music soothing her senses. _Bordel! Why am I so fucking shy? Why must I be so awkward all the time? AARG!_

 

The angel to-be stayed there until she saw her charge walk past, with Rose in tow. She decided to go with the flow and follow the duo, taking off her earbuds and hiding them in the inside pocket of her jacket. She only made her presence known by saying a quiet ‘hello’. The pink and yellow girl nodded at her, but the Doctor kept walking without paying attention to her. One would have been insulted, but she knew better. It was a part of him. _Rude and not ginger. Yep. Suits him even now._ But above all, he was focused. Focused on saving the Earth, probably for the third time this week. _Oh well. I guess I can forgive him then._

 

She listened as Rose tried to ask him who he was, and was extremely disappointed when she didn’t do ‘the thing’.

 

“Doctor? Doctor what?”

“Just the Doctor.”

“The doctor?”

“Hello!”

“Was that supposed to be impressive?”

 

She zoned out again after that, and only came back into focus when she walked into Rose, who had stopped:

 

“No but really though Doctor, who are you?”

“Remember what I said, about the Earth revolving? It’s like when you’re a kid, the first time they tell you that the world’s turning and you just can’t quite believe it because everything looks like it is standing still.”

 

He was now in front of the two girls, and took their hand in his:

 

“I can feel it...”

 

Jade was no longer listening.

 

She didn’t need to.

 

Everything was spinning, slipping, _fast._ too fast.

 

She saw the earth revolving around her, time stilled, while her grace picked up every soul around: the kids playing in the park they had just walked through, the birds, the insects, Rose, the Doctor, the TARDIS. Every detail became so sharp, so _clear,_ it didn’t look like the same world. She could see the scales on a butterfly wing, smell each and every scents in the air, hear the blood pumping through Rose and the Time Lord’s binary system, taste the thousands of billions of atoms flying around,  feel the way her grace had fusioned with her soul. The way they melted together. There she felt whole, complete. Her grace was reaching out, and it took all of her willpower to keep it in check. The angel side of her suddenly wanting to turn the whole of London into a lush garden. She swore she could have rid the world of all plagues and illnesses. Hell, she felt like a goddess, and only then did she understand how exhilarating the power of a true archangel felt.

 

And then it was over.

 

_No… Stay… I wasn’t done. I wanna feel it again. Don’t go… Please..._

 

“This is who I am. Now forget me Rose Tyler and Jade.”

 

_Fat chance baka. Not after THAT._

 

“Go home”

  
  
  


“...I can’t.”

  
  
  


The words slipped past her lips without her noticing, her voice not even a whisper, one hand over her heart, the other playing with her silver TARDIS. It still caught the time-traveller’s attention, and he looked at her with a curious, yet understanding look. But she didn’t see it. Jade was still awestruck with the experience she just lived. She didn’t notice him entering his blue box, only heard faintly as her loud noise filled the air. But it was no longer a noise, it was a song. the TARDIS was _singing_. She only broke out of her trance when she felt a tug at her arm:

 

“Ya coming Jade?”

“...”

“Jade?”

“...Yeah...”

 

She was almost out of breath. Her voice a whisper. Her whole body was still vibrating at the rhythm of the universe.

 

“Did you feel that too?”

“What? The Earth spinning?”

“...Amongst other things, yeah”

“Certainly not the way you did.”

 

They walked back to Rose’s flat. Jade slowly came back to reality:

 

“So? Plan on forgetting him anytime soon?”

“You?”

“Never.”

“You have your answer.”

 

They were silent the rest of the way. Rose then decided to do some research about the Doc’ while Jade went to get her bag with her hunting supplies. She walked back to the alleyway where she landed the day before, hands in her pockets and music in her ears. She checked once more her equipment before bringing it back to Roses flat. The semi-celestial girl found the blonde next to a dark skinned young man. _Mickey._ She went to them, her bag still on her shoulder:

 

“‘Sup Rosebud.”

 

Mickey eyed her suspiciously:

 

“Who’re you?”

“My name is Jade Tremblay. May I return the question?”

 

Rose rolled her eyes:

 

“This is my Boyfriend, Mickey. Mickey, this is Jade, the girl that helped me at the shop.”

 

He raised his eyebrows, but didn’t say anything. Jade took it as a good sign and gave him a shy smile. He did not reply. _Though crowd._

 

“So Rose. Anything on our mystery Doctor?”

“Actually yah. There is this bloke, Clive. I contacted him. We are gonna meet him.”

“Now?”

 

Mickey sighed.

 

“Unfortunately.”

“Can I come?”

 

Rose smiled.

 

“I was including you in the group.”

“Oh.”

  
It was then Mickey’s turn to roll his eyes before taking the girls to his car.

 

\-------

 

Handy little translation guide

NOTE: the swear words used by Jade don't really have a perfect translation, so I will give English equivalents

 

Bordel  :  Holy hell

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please feel free to leave a comment or review. Constructive criticism is for me the way to improve my writing.
> 
> And please tell me if you would like to have a translation guide for the times Jade speaks French
> 
> CHEERS
> 
> Flamand out-


	6. Life in Plastic, It's FANTASTIC!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WIFI!!!! YAY!!!!
> 
> Ahem.   
> So here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!

The ride was silent on Jade’s part. She had her music plugged in her ears, in an odd but familiar mix of Dragonforce and Lindsey Stirling and Loco Locass. it reminded her of the rides in the Impala, of Dean’s driving and Sam’s complaints about the music, of herself gaming on her 3DS to pass the time. She thought of the debates she had with them about whether it was Marvel or DC comics that was best, about some stupid movie or TV trivia she had stocked in her brain, and how it made them laugh. She was so lost in her thoughts she barely heard Rose call her:

 

“Jade?”

“M’yeah?”

“We’re here.”

“Already?”

 

Jade got out of the car, leaving her duffle bag on the seat while Rose convinced Mickey to wait while they talked to Clive the ‘alien specialist’. Both girls went to the door and the huntress hid her earbuds in her jacket pocket as the blonde knocked on the door. A boy young teen opened the door. Jade let Rose talk, as communication was far from being her strength:

 

“Hello. Is Clive here? We’ve been e-mailing.”

 

The kid looked at the girls with a judgmental eye before calling his dad for the two ‘nutters’. _ Yeah kiddo, give us the stare all you want, I’m right and I know it.  _ Jade held back a glare of her own before looking at the man that came to take the boy’s place:

 

“Hi! You must be Rose. I’m Clive, obviously” he told the blonde before turning to the huntress

“And you are-”

“I’m Jade Tremblay, glad to meet you.”

 

Her tone was nice and respectful, but her face was betraying a bit of her stress of meeting new people.  _ I should have just waited in the car, with my weapons. Oh Chuck...  _ She brought her hand to the silver TARDIS hanging around her neck. Jade was about to run back to the car until Rose warned Clive about her boyfriend waiting outside, ready to jump in if he was some psycho killer, to which the man laughed:

 

“Yeah good point, no murder.”

 

Clive took the girls to his shed in the backyard while he did his little speech about secret information and interception of said info. Jade in the meantime, was looking around at the way the place was organised, half storage room, half office, while half listening to what the other two were talking about. She already knew all she had to know about the Time Lord and thus, allowed her mind to wander around. She looked at the pictures the man showed Rose, barely listening to information she already had. _ Hugh. Why can’t I smash mannequins in the face already? I should have stayed in the TARDIS, hidden away until the final showdown. HUGH! _

  
  


*Time skip brought to you by Castiel’s confused head tilt*

  
  


Both girls walked back to the car, Rose somewhat cross that she haven’t learned anything concrete about the Doctor, Jade looking around, her mind wandering once more. She turned to the blonde:

 

“So... what now? our only lead was a bust, and we don’t know where our ‘immortal alien from another world’ and his blue box went.”

“Giving up?”

“Never!”

 

They reached the car, now occupied by a shiny looking Mickey. Jade returned to the backseat while Rose turned to her boyfriend: 

 

“So… anyone fancy a pizza? Mickey? Jade?”

“P-P-Pu-pizza...”

 

Jade straightened in her seat, looking at ‘Mickey’ suspiciously, one hand on her duffle bag, ready to jump into action should the plastic double attack before it should. Rose, on the other hand, remained oblivious of the huntress’ odd behaviour.

 

“Or we could have Chinese, I don’t know. What do you think Jade?”

The huntress shifted a bit in her seat “I-I don’t really care, I’ll just go with the flow I guess-”

“Pizza!”

“I guess I’ll just follow your boyfriend’s lead.”

“Seems like we don’t really have a choice anyway.”

“Sooo… Pizza?”

“Pizza.”

 

The huntress then closed her eyes and muttered a silent curse to whatever god ruled the Whoniverse for plastic-Mickey’s terrible driving skills.

  
  


*Time skip brought to you by Dean performing ‘Eye of the tiger’*

  
  


Jade sat between Rose and Mickey’s duplicate in the restaurant, her duffle bag resting at her feet. Sure, she got an odd look from her blonde friend, but there was no way she would part with her only possessions, her only little protection, aside from her knowledge she gained from Sam, Dean, Cas and… _Gabriel._ _NO. Not now. you can cry later, but now you need to focus, the fun is right about to start now._ She looked around a bit, taking in all exits, and fire alarms, as well as the entrance to the kitchens, knowing that their ‘mystery man’ would soon arrive. The huntress’ attention was brought to ‘Mickey’ as he grabbed Rose’s wrist in a vice-grip. He was interrogating her, and was slowly leaning toward her. Jade could only watch as the duplicate got dangerously close to her new friend. She could only sigh in relief when she saw a flash of black leather in front of her:

 

“Your champagne.”

 

Jade simply looked up with a tight smile, but with an amused glint in her eyes. She then laid back in her chair, her chin resting in her right hand while her left slowly reached for her duffle bag, waiting for the penny to drop. Understanding that he wouldn’t get any other reaction from the blue haired girl, the Doctor turned his attention to Rose:

 

“Your champagne miss.”

“It’s not ours.”

 

There was a stifled laugh from the huntress, causing him to glare at her. She simply shrugged. 

 

_ *What do you want her to say. She’s right.* _

_ *Oh, so NOW you want to talk?* _

_ *Guardian angel to the rescue!* _

 

Jade let the little scene play on a few more second, long enough for her to grab the sawed off from her bag before taking pity of the poor Time Lord:

 

“Look, Rose, any of you gonna take the damn champagne before our ‘waiter’ has a nervous breakdown?”

“Look we didn’t order any-”

“Ah gotcha!”

 

_ Fucking finally! Action time! Yé! _

 

Jade had a Cheshire-cat-worthy grin.

Rose was confused. 

Mickey’s duplicate looked smug.

The Doctor bore a manic smile.

 

“Don’t mind me, just toasting the happy couple” He looked at Jade “...and friend. On the house!”

 

Jade playfully rolled her eyes while her charge shook the bottle of champagne, causing the top to fly off with an audible ‘pop’ before lodging itself in ‘Mickey’s’ forehead.

The huntress looked at the ripples caused by the cork, watching attentively as it got absorbed by the plastic before being spat out of the duplicates’ mouth. _ Well that was as useful. NOT. _

 

“Rose?”

“Yah?”

“Would you kindly trigger the fire alarm on my signal?”

“Would I  _ what _ ?”

 

Jade jumped up as ‘Mickey’s’ hands turned into choppers, herself holding her salt-loaded shotgun in her own, her bag on her shoulder. She avoided a swing coming her way:

 

“NOW ROSE!”

 

The huntress kept the plastic duplicate in her line of fire as Rose ran to pull the nearest fire alarm. Her weapon lowered only when the Doctor caught Mickey in a headlock, throwing the both of them to the ground. The head gave out after a couple of pulls with a loud ‘POP’, only for it to look at the Time Lord with a somewhat smug smile:

 

“Don’t think that’s going to stop me.”

 

The duplicate’s headless body then rose from the ground, swinging around his arms blindly. Needless to say, this was enough to make the remaining clients run away in fear, leaving only Rose, Jade, the Doctor and plastic Mickey.

 

“Out!”

 

Following the Time Lord’s lead, both girls ran to the kitchens, Jade taking the rear. She felt one of the duplicate’s chopper-arm graze her back, and let her instinct kick in. She swung her duffle bag at the oversized doll, making it trip, before shooting it’s knee. Even though her shotgun wasn’t loaded with lethal ammunition, the rock salt seemed to affect the speed at which her opponent moved. The huntress then ran out the exit held open by the Doctor, Rose waiting outside, pulling at her hair while looking for a way out of the alley they were in, but her attention focused on Jade the moment the door slammed shut:

 

“You shot him!”

“In the knee.”

 

Rose was bordering hysteria while Jade was trying to calm her down, one hand in the air, the other putting the shotgun back in her bag.

 

“Yes. I shot him. With rock salt, which is-”

“You shot him!”

“What do you want me to do? Go and apologize to psycho Ken Doll?”

“Where did you get that weapon?”

“Can we get out of here, then ask questions?”

 

_ I shot him to GAIN time Chuck dammit! Not waste it! Where the hell are your priorities? _

 

This seemed to calm Rose down somewhat, or at least turn her attention on escaping rather than on the now exasperated huntress. The blonde ran to the -locked- gates, pulling on the chain and lock keeping them closed:

 

“Open the door! Come on! Use your tube thing!”

“Sonic screwdriver.”

“What?”

“The ‘tube thing’ is a sonic screwdriver, no offence Rosebud, but do keep up would you?”

“Like she said. But you know what? Let’s go in there.”

 

The Doctor pointed the TARDIS, before turning his head to the semi-celestial girl:

 

“And we need to have a chat.”

 

Jade shrugged:

 

“No trouble, but can we save the world before the Q and A? Please?”

 

Her tone had turned despaired and exasperated whine as her annoyance grew. The Doctor kept his eyes on her a few more seconds before nodding and unlocking the TARDIS, leaving the door open for both girls. Jade took a deep breath before crossing the entrance of the blue wooden box.

 

As her previous visit was brief and rushed, the semi-celestial girl had yet to take in the inside of the ancient time ship. Her eyes roamed around the console room, taking in the grating floors and the parts lying underneath, the tree-like coral pillars surrounding the room, the random wires hanging from the ceiling or laying on the ground. The whole place was so organic, so  _ alive _ . The huntress then laid her eyes on the  _ pièce de résistance _ , the console itself, basked in the glowing light of the time rotor.  _ Holy mother of Chuck! You truly are a sexy thing.  _ A soft hum was heard as she rested her hand on one of the coral pillar, duffle bag long forgotten at her feet. It was as if the ship was happy to see her again, welcoming her, and showing her gratitude for bringing her thief back to her.

 

Jade only snapped back when she heard the sound of Rose’s footsteps entering the TARDIS. She watched with an amused smile as she froze in the doorway, before bolting back out to try -and fail- to understand how on Earth a ‘normal’ 60’s police call box could hold such space within. She looked at her charge, noticing that his eyes held the same amused glint she probably had. His expression, however, returned to one of wariness once he locked gaze with hers. The huntress automatically lowered her head, the pattern in the grating suddenly becoming very interesting. Rose chose this moment to re-enter the ship, breaking the tense atmosphere:

 

“What are you doing? they are gonna get in!”

“The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan haven’t been able able to get past these doors, I would like to see this one try.” answered the Time Lord smugly. he then turned back to the console, plugging in the plastic head. He then looked back at the two girls.  “So? Where do you want to start?”

“Hum, the inside is bigger than the outside.” said Rose, somewhat unsure.

“Yes. It’s a TARDIS, this thing. It’s my spaceship. Stands for time and relative dimension in space.”

 

The Doctor frowned a bit when he saw Jade mouth the words at the same time he said them. He was about to pass a comment, but the blonde in front of him cut him before he could pass a word:

 

“It’s alien.”

“Yes.”

“You’re alien.”

 

It wasn’t a question.

 

“Yes. Is that a problem?”

“No...”

 

Rose then turned her attention towards Jade:

 

“And you, who ARE YOU! You appear out of nowhere, no phone, no one to call. And do you carry firearms everywhere you go? And-”

“HOLY CHUCK! It would be so long to explain! YES I usually carry weapons on me. YES I knew what I was doing when I shot your FAKE boyfriend IN. THE. KNEE. with ROCK SALT, which is NOT. LETHAL! And YES I appeared out of freaking nowhere, because that’s what happens when you are thrown from ONE FUCKING UNIVERSE TO ANOTHER!”

 

The huntress took a deep breath, calming down after her rant. Both Rose and the Doctor could stare as her body shook with rage, angry tears threatening to fall from her heterochromic eyes and her fists pulling at her hair. her whole stance went from one of confidence to one of vulnerability. She brought her arm to her face to wipe a treacherous tear:

 

“Anyway, moving on...”

 

_ Osti d’câlisse de saint ciboire de tabarnak, why is my voice so wobbly now? _

 

_ *Leave it be Doctor, you will have your answers later.* _

_ *You sure?* _

_ *Hello? Angel! I know these things!* _

_ *...Fine.* _

_ *Thank you.* _

 

“So… how… how did you know it was not Mickey?” Rose asked. she was much calmer now.

 

Jade sent her a grateful look for the subject change before letting out a low chuckle “How did you  _ not _ notice Rose. He looked like a freaking giant Ken Doll, with shiny waxy skin and painted-on hair! And the driving? And the fact that he was not looking at me like I was some psycho. And do I need to go on?” Rose opened her mouth to say something, but the semi-celestial girl cut her  “And don’t worry about your boyfriend, I swear on my life, Mickey is alive so don’t fret over it okay? Oh and Doctor? The head is melting and you are gonna loose the signal if we keep wasting time.”

 

The Time Lord looked at her confused “The hea-” his eyes widened as he ran to the console “Oh no, no, no, no, no, no! Because you see, the arm was too simple, but the head is perfect. I can follow the signal, and it would lead us directly to the Nestene consciousness.” He started to press buttons and pull levers, and the old spaceship whirred to life. 

 

The whole room shook as the TARDIS sang. Jade could feel her joy and laughter as the lights flashed on and off. The huntress herself couldn’t help but laugh as she held onto the nearest coral pillar. _ Oh you beautiful show off! _ This caused the lights to flash even brighter as Jade fell to the ground with a whoop of delight before laughing even harder. The trip was over before long, and Jade was presented with a hand. She hardly had time to register the fact that it was attached to a leather clad arm before taking it and getting up. She wobbled on her feet for a second before steadying herself before nodding and throwing a beaming smile at the alien in front of her. The cemi-celestial girl then went to Rose to help her out of the ship. Once the trio was outside, Jade couldn’t help but stare at the view in wonder. She couldn’t help but giggle at seeing the Thames and the London Eye in the distance. The huntress slowly walked to the handrail, taking in the view in wonder. She was barely listening to what the other two were saying until they started to raise the volume:

 

“If I forgot some kid named Mickey-”

“Yeah well he’s not a kid.”

“It’s because I’m trying to save every blundering APE on this planet ALRIGHT!”

“ALRIGHT!?”

 

Jade chose this moment to put in her grain of salt:

 

“He’s right.”

“Uh?”

 

She knew she had two incredulous two pairs of eyes trained towards her, even though her own was watching the water.

 

“Sometimes, the need of the many outweigh the need of the few. Those situations are never fun to deal with.” She gave the Doctor a heavy look before turning her head to Rose, a small smile now gracing her lips “And didn’t I tell you that your boyfriend was alive and well? I think I remember saying something like that.”

 

Rose had the decency to take on a sheepish expression as the Time Lord looked around frantically:

 

“I’ve lost the signal, but I was so close! Now, Where do you hide something so big in a city this small?”

“Hide what?”

“The transmitter!” said the Doctor and Jade at the same time. The alien wasn’t even surprised on the huntress’ extensive knowledge anymore, he just rolled with it since the blue haired girl seemed to be on his side.

“And… what does it look like… this, hum, transmitter?”

“Like a transmitter? What do you think Missy blue?” answered the Time Lord with a ‘duh’ expression. The last part, however was thrown at Jade, since she had jumped back in the game. She simply smiled smugly at him before taking a ‘well behaved student’ pose and started talking, almost reciting  “Massive, big, round, like a wheel, or a dish, slap bang in the middle of London. Mister high and mighty here would say that it needs to be perfectly hidden and invisible, but seeing you Rosebud, I think you know what I’m talking about. Hmm?”

 

The blonde was effectively observing the London Eye with her tongue-in-teeth smile. “I have no idea what you are talking about Jade...”

 

_ Dawww. They grow up so fast… _

 

Both girls looked at each other, smirking, while the Doctor  kept looking from them to the other side of the Thames. The semi-celestial sighed “London Eye Tiger.”

 

His head whipped towards the huge ferris wheel and he watched it for a couple second, then he looked back at the girls, grinning like a madman “Oh! Fantastic!”

 

And they ran.

 

The Doctor heard a chuckle in his mind:

 

_ *What now?* _

_ *The beginning of an era.* _

_ *Really now?* _

_ *Yes. Now, now. Smile, it’s not that bad… You’ve got someone by your side, you’ve got hands to hold and stars to show, and running to do. So much running to do.* _

_ *How do you know?* _

_ *I’m an angel, YOUR guardian angel. I know these things* _

_ *Will I meet you one day?* _

_ *So many worlds, so many faces… Who says you haven’t already?* _

 

Jade laughed mentally at his confusion, but couldn’t help but be confused herself when his left hand found her right one. She smiled however when she saw he had also grabbed Rose with his other hand, beaming at her.   _ The Doctor and Rose Tyler, in the TARDIS, as it should be. Next stop, anywhere, anywhen. Just watch them run. _

 

They crossed the river and stopped at the feet of the massive ferris wheel. Rose was winded, Jade was breathing a bit more heavily, and the Doctor didn’t seem even fazed by the running they just did.  _ Stupid… respiratory… bypass… You just wait ‘till I get my full mojo…  _ Rose looked around:

 

“So… this living plastic… What’s it got against us?” The Time Lord looked at her.

“Nothing! It loves you! The Nestene consciousness feeds of the toxins and pollution in the air. The dirtier the better, so Earth? Dinner!”

“And it’s got only control on plastic? Or does it extend to all petrol-based product?”

“Plastic only, but good question Missy blue. Now imagine everything plastic coming to life. the phones, the cables...”

“The breasts implants...”

“Sorry Rosebud, but I’m more worried for the kid who's gonna have years of therapy ‘cause Toy Story got too real.”

“That too.” snorted the blonde. “So Doctor, what are you going to do once we get there?”

“Talk and hope for the best.”

“And what’s the backup plan for when everything goes sideways?” asked Jade, rolling her eyes “S’not like you’ve got some convenient little tube labeled ‘anti-plastic’ in that leather jacket of yours.”  _ Except that you do. _

“As a matter of fact...” he pulled said anti-plastic, waving it in the huntress’ face “I do! Have a little faith Missy blue now, would you?” Jade, tried not to smile, then not to laugh, then had to hold onto the Doctor’s arm to prevent herself from falling from her fit of laughter:

 

“FAITH! HA! Have Faith Jade! Holy Chuck, that one is the best one yet!” She actually had to wipe her eyes of her tears of laughter. “I’ll have to tell Cas this one. Have faith…” She walked off, still muttering about faith as if it was the best joke ever told.

 

Rose exchanged a glance with the Doctor before looking back at the blue haired girl. She was now leaning against a guardrail, looking intently at something below their field of vision “Guys? I think I’ve found our way down.” The two of them came to her, only to see that she was looking at a manhole on a lower level. This earned her a friendly pat on the shoulder and a ‘Fantastic!’. The trio rushed to the manhole and the Doctor got the honor of opening it. Jade slid down the ladder first, and looked around, taking in the hellish ambiance, red lighting and smoke rising from the pipes and the catwalk under her. She was then joined by the Time Lord and Rose, the latter looking a bit uneasy at their surrounding:

 

“So, we’re here. Tip in your anti-plastic and let’s go.” Jade sighed

“That’s not how things tend to work with him Rosebud.”

“She’s right. I’ve got to give it a choice, I would like to avoid killing if I can. You two coming?”

 

Both girls gave a nod before following. They reached an open chamber, a huge vat resting at the bottom, meters below the catwalks. The Doctor approached the railing as Rose looked around. Jade watched curiously the magma-like creature in the vat. As a hunter, she had met many creatures, and the only liquid or goo-based monster she could think of were the Leviathan. She shuddered at the thought. Even years after that whole fiasco, she still had less than pleasant dreams about them from time to time. She shook her head before looking at the alien beside her:

 

“Think it’ll listen to you?”

“It better be. ‘Cause it shouldn’t be here.”

“Guess there’s no cohabitation possible.”

“Nope.”

“So what? You’ll give the ‘get back to where you came from or so help me’ speech? Or has the Nestene’s planet been… well...” _ Destroyed in the war. _ Her charge’s face darkened, understanding her unsaid sentence. He raised his voice so the consciousness in the vat:

 

“I seek audience with the Nestene consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention fifteen of the shadow proclamation.”

 

There was growling.

 

“Thank you. If I might have permission to approach?” He didn’t wait for an answer as he took some stairs to get to a lower level, closer to the consciousness. In the meantime, Rose had located Mickey, who was cowering in a corner. The huntress tuned out their conversation, leaning on the metal handrail, focused on the Doctor’s ‘diplomatic’ speech:

 

“...You infiltrated this civilization by means of warp shunt technology, So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you  _ shunt  _ off?”  _ Such funny, very pun, wow. _ “Real smooth Tiger.” He only answered her with a glare before an angry growl interrupted any attempt to retort:

 

“Oh, don’t give me that. It’s an invasion, plain and simple. Don’t talk about constitutional right.”

 

There was growling and gurgling. the consciousness sloshed and tossed around, something resembling a face forming in the magma-like creature. The Time Lord was having none of it:

 

“I. AM. TALKING. These stupid apes have only just learnt how to walk, but they’re capable of so much more. So, I am asking you this on their behalf: Please, just go.”

 

Rose shouted something, and two mannequins got hold of the Doctor, immobilizing him. Jade straightened herself, gripping the railing with both hands, her knuckles turning white. Her guardian instinct screamed at her to jump and smite those dummies as well as the grotesque mass in the vat, but her logic told her that Rose had to play her part, to catch her charge’s interest. She decided to wait a few more minutes before jumping to the rescue.

 

The Doctor sighed when one of the dummies took the anti-plastic from his pockets “That was just insurance. I wasn’t planning to use it.”

 

Growling.

 

“I wasn’t going to use it. I was not attacking you. I just want to help! I’m not your enemy! I swear I’m not!” the semi-celestial being could feel his panic rising.  _ Not yet. _

 

More angry growling.

 

“What do you mean?” Doors swung open, revealing the TARDIS in all of her splendor. “No. Honestly no.”

 

Growling.

 

“Yes, this is my ship.”

 

Angrier growling.

 

“That’s not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. I couldn’t save your world. I couldn’t save any of ‘em!”

“What’s happening? What’s it doing?” Rose’s voice was heard over the consciousness’ raging roars.

“It’s the TARDIS, the Nestene has  identified its superior technology. It’s terrified. It’s starting the final phase. It’s starting the invasion! Get out! Jade! Rose! Just leg it. GET OUT!”

 

A blue beam of lightning flared from the consciousness to the ceiling, all the way through the London Eye, starting the transmission and awaking the mannequins in the shops. Jade started to be overwhelmed by the fear her charge was throwing at her.  _ Oh and fuck that. _ She took a few steps back before breaking into a sprint. She jumped over the guardrail, landing as heavily as she could on the level below, creating a huge banging noise. The dummy that wasn’t holding the vial of anti-plastic looked at her, as if judging the level of threat the huntress gave away. Jade gave a snarl. “Come on Chucky doll. Let’s dance.” It let go of the Time Lord, an another mannequin lunge at her out of nowhere. She jumped to the side and lowered herself in a defensive stance.  _ Give Rose some time Jade. Come on. _ Dummy #1 swung its arm at her. She caught it and twirled to her opponent’s back, pulling until the plastic appendage gave out with a sound between popping and cracking. The huntress then spartan kicked dummy #1 into dummy #2, causing the two of them to fall. Only then did she hear the rattling of chains and a certain blonde’s voice.

 

“...I’ve got the bronze!”

 

The blue haired girl took it as her cue to drop to the ground, covering her head with her hands. Seconds later, she felt feet whooshing against the fabric of her jacket as Rose swung above her. She jumped back up as her friend pushed the last dummy into the vat, along with the anti-plastic. The Doctor caught her as she swung back over the platform. The three looked at each other with manic smiles before the ground started to shake.

 

“Now we’ve done it. OUT!”

 

The trio ran to the TARDIS, and poor Mickey, who was holding the blue box as if it was his lifeline. Sadly, he had to be pushed away so the doors could be opened. Everyone tumbled in and the ship was gone a minute later. Jade didn’t even try to stay upright as she fell down, her back resting on the cool grating, her hands on her stomach, her eyes closed. She felt the TARDIS land, and heard the doors creaking open as Rose’s boyfriend ran out, followed by the blonde herself at a much lighter pace. Jade then felt a presence at her side:

 

“You okay Missy blue?”

“Never better Tiger. Just give me a minute and I’m all yours.”

 

He simply huffed before walking out too. No doubt to try and convince Rose to come travel with him. The huntress heaved a sigh before getting up. She walked to the jumpseat, leaning on it. The huntress watched the doors and the leather clad figure standing before it. She felt the alien’s disappointment and slight despair when Rose turned down his offer of seeing the stars. He closed the doors and walked to the console, sending them Chuck knows where.

 

\-------

Handy little translation guide

 

Osti d’câlisse de saint ciboire de tabarnak : Holy motherfucking shit

 

Please note that French/Quebecker curses don't necessarily have an accurate translation, so I do my best to give an English equivalent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is. Episode 1 is done, the next chapter(s) will give more of Jade's backstory.
> 
> So leave a comment if you enjoyed (or not), it helps me improve.


	7. We need to talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Short chapter I know, but I will upload the next one right after this one. I am not entirely satisfied with them, especially the next chapter, so I might come back to them later, but I really want to go forward and get to 'End of the World'.

The TARDIS was drifting away, the ship swaying softly, as if floating on peaceful water. Jade cleared her throat:

 

“You wanted to talk?”

“Yes.”

“Here or somewhere else? I’ve got to say, it's a pretty long story to tell. You might want to sit down.”

“Follow me.”

 

The Doctor grabbed the huntress’ forgotten duffle bag before walking down in the depths of his ship. He was obviously taking the long way round, either in a display of control, or to make sure the blue haired girl that knew too much couldn’t find her way back to the console room. Jade didn’t care thought. The blue box made her feel safe as she trailed after her charge. The girl’s eyes were drifting around the corridors, looking at the walls, which had some coral supports at regular intervals. There were many doors too. Some were normal wooden doors. Others were pentagonal sliding doors. Some doors bore circular Gallifreyan, others English or French, depending on how the TARDIS translated the language for her. The semi-celestial girl could feel her in the back of her mind. This warm golden presence, whispering soft words to her subconscious.

 

They stopped in front of a double door, ancient looking and made of dark brown wood. It opened with a soft click, and the two entered the library. Jade stopped dead in the entrance. It was well lit, with lamps and chandeliers and a huge fireplace in the lounge area in front of her. on each side, bookshelves seemed to go on forever in neat rows, marked by subject, then alphabetically. The dark wooden shelves were filled to the brim with books, and Jade could see a section only containing scrolls. The dark wooden floors were covered with deep red rugs, and the chairs and sofas in the lounge were covered in a velvet-like material of the same color.  _ Wow! Best. Library. Ever! _

 

There was a happy hum from the ship, and a low chuckle from the man in front of her.

 

“I’ve just said that out loud haven’t I?”

“Yep.”

“And I’m making a goldfish expression?”

“Yep.”

“Okay. Cool cool.”

 

He invited her to sit on one of the couch.

 

“How do you take your tea?”

“I don’t know.” She was still in a daze from the magnificence of the room.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that I am not well versed in tea. I enjoy it once in awhile, but I don’t take it with anything. I am more of a hot chocolate girl to be honest.”

 

He huffed. Jade shuffled a bit in her seat. The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her discomfort:

 

“You okay there? It’s not an interrogation you know.”  The huntress raised her head.

“Yes it is. You want to know who I am, where I am from and how I know so much about you and your ship. So ask away, I don’t know where to start.” Her tone was calm and non-judging. It was… understanding.

“Who are you?”

 

The semi-celestial girl took a deep breath:

 

“I am Jade Tremblay. I am originally from Montréal, Québec, Canada. I was born in 1997-”

“Looking a bit old for an eight years old.” 

“I popped out from 2016, thank you very much. I am a hunter. I travel with two brothers, who taught me pretty much everything about my… line of business.”

“What do you hunt?”

“Vampires, werewolves, djinns, demons, ghosts, to name a few. We don’t go on rampages or anything. We just look for odd deaths or disappearances, you know, and we investigate. We protect humankind from everything that goes bumping into the dark.”

“Okay.”

“I… I crossed universe during a djinn hunt, a day and a half ago.”

“How did you know you crossed?”

 

_ Right… here it goes. _

 

“That’s where it get’s weird. Djinns tend to put their victims in a dream state before… draining their prey of their blood during the course of a couple of weeks.” He winced “Yeah, I know. So, my partners and I were hunting one when… this… light started out of nowhere. There was this ringing, and I woke up in a londonian back alley. I was in the US an hour before for Chuck’s sake! At first, I thought the djinn got me, but reality check prove me otherwise.”

“Doesn’t tell me how you knew.” Jade sighed.

“Your ship.”

“... My ship.”

“I didn’t know where or when I was until your TARDIS materialized in that alley.”

“Why?”

“Give me your hand.”

 

Jade brought her hands to her neckline, and unclasped her necklace. She dropped it in his hand. He brought the silver pendant to his eyes to examine it. His eyebrows shot up as he recognized the shape.

 

“Sam, one of my partners, bought it for me at Comic Con.”

“And why, pray tell, do they sell silver TARDIS-shaped pendants in conventions?” Jade took a deep breath.

“Because where I’m from, you aren’t real. Aliens aren’t real. Monsters, Demons, Angels and Fairies are, but pretty much everything from this universe is a show on TV. And it follows your life. That’s how I knew what your ship’s name stands for, amongst other things.”

 

He threw the pendant back at her before getting up and pacing like a lion in a cage, his hands running through his short dark hair:

 

“Why? WHY? Why me? Why my life? Why not anyone else’s?” He stopped to look at her, his face full of shock, his eyes shining with unshed tears. “How much do you know? HOW MUCH?”

 

The both of them looked up as the lights flashed on and off, a soft and calming sensation washing over the two. The Time Lord fell back on the couch next to Jade, looking at the fire.

 

“From what I know, the show started when you picked up Ian and Barbara. It followed your adventures from there up to events that have yet to happen to you. And before you ask, yes I know about the war. There wasn’t much details given about it that I know of. There was… a … pause, between your eight self and your current regeneration. But yes, I know how it ended. And I’m sorry.” She put her hand on his shoulder in comfort. A single tear slid down his cheek.

“How far?”

“What?”

“How far do your foreknowledge go?”

“A thousand years at least.”

“That much?”

“Not all was shown Doctor, but it is not all bad. You will get better.”

“How can you know THAT? All my people are dead! My planet  _ burned _ . By. My. Fault.”

“Dean spent forty years in literal Hell. Thirty of them were spent being tortured, the other ten being the torturer. He took on the mark of Cain and became a demon himself for half a year. Sam binged on demon blood and said yes to being the vessel of THE DEVIL HIMSELF. Castiel cracked open Purgatory and freed a plethora of Leviathans, caused the fall of  _ all  _ angels, because he was naïve. The three of them caused the Apocalypse, helped open Purgatory, died countless times. And all this time I was there. And I knew. I knew who would die and who would live. I could have prevented so much. Except I didn’t. Because I physically couldn’t tell anything. All I could do was watch and do my best to clean up afterwards.”

 

She looked at him dead in the eyes:

 

“So yeah, I think I know what losing everything felt like. I lost my birth universe when an archangel whisked me away to a world I only saw on TV. Sure, he helped me adapt and taught me how to fight and shoot a gun, but he still died in my arms. My best friend. My brother. I keep losing those I hold dear, Helen, Jo, Bobby, Kevin, Charlie, Rufus, Gabriel, Meg, Samandriel, Balthazar… And it’s all on me.”

 

She was crying now, her head buried in her arms. Her now unbraided hair falling over her like a waterfall. She felt a cool hand take hers:

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay. You don’t know me, and I know you too much. Oh what a team do we make.” They both chuckled at that. “Thank you.” she then said.

“What for?”

“For the truce, for listening, for understanding, for accepting, well sort of. Thank you for that. I rarely open up like that. I kinda picked up the Winchester way of dealing with emotional stuff.”

“Which is?”

“Bottle up buttercup! Except that I am able to do it without the whiskey. I switch it out for music.”

“That’s not healthy.”

“You can talk mister big bad Time Lord.”

 

They were both silent for a minute. Jade was looking down at her hands while the Doctor looked at the dying fire. He got up, taking once more the duffle bag from the floor, but this time offering it back to the blue haired girl. She promptly opened it and started rummaging through it. The huntress delicately took out her extra sweater and unrolled it. Inside was an old white plush cat, with beady black eyes and a simple pink mouth and nose embroidered on. She put back the sweater in her bag and zipped it back. She looked fondly at the stuffed animal before bringing it to her heart. She wiped a stray tear before stifling a yawn. The combined weight of the energy spent talking, fighting and simply holding it all together crashing down on her. Her bag was once more taken from her, but this time, the Time Lord brought a hand to her shoulder, pushing her lightly. He took her to a metal sliding door that had a circled Aquarian Star, the Men of Letters’ symbol. 

 

The door slid open by itself silently, and Jade stumbled in. Her first thought to seeing the room was that it was similar to the one she had in the Bunker in architecture, with the black and white tiled floor and the bricked section of the wall above her bed. The differences laid in the fact that it was much bigger, and that the décor was more luxurious. She had a four poster bed, covered with a white comforter with a blue and brown paisley pattern. The bed was also full of blue and emerald green pillows. To her left ,the desk against her wall was already covered in pencils and notebooks and sketchpads, just waiting to be opened. To her right, a dresser stood against the wall. On it rested a small weapon stand, and next to it…

 

Jade couldn’t help but laugh as she took the small Funko TARDIS in her hands.

 

“Your ship thinks she’s funny.”

“What?”

“These… figurines. They made them for various TV shows, video games or movies. I had some in my birth-verse. I didn’t really bother with collecting them since the guys and I found the bunker.” She handed the Tiny TARDIS to the Time Lord. He looked at it for a moment.

“Accurate. And I suppose there were for my...”

“Yup.”

“...Okay.”

“Feels weird already?”

“Yes.” He put the figurine back on the dresser. “You should get some sleep. I will be in the library if you need me. The TARDIS-”

“Will guide me. I know.”

“... Right.”

 

The Doctor left Jade’s duffle bag on the bed before leaving the room. The blue haired girl watched him go as the doors closed behind him. She then flopped on the bed, marveling in its softness. She fell asleep a few seconds later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to like and comment if you liked (or not, it happens), it helps me improve. Also, tell me if any character is OOC, I like to be as accurate as possible, and it is a bit more complicated when you are not following an episode.
> 
> Until next time
> 
> Flamand Vert


	8. An angel knocks at my door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Now I am really unsatisfied with this chapter, but this talk needed to happen. The first time I wrote it, I went for a more aggressive approach on 'Bunny Jade's' side, but it just... didn't fit. This version still feels rushed for me, and I am sorry to give it like that, but it played with my patience and I want to keep going and go back to a more 'light-hearted' feel, or as happy-happy, joy-joy as Earth burning can get. 
> 
> I Will most probably come back to this chapter.

Jade didn’t know how long she slept. What she did know however, is that it was the best sleep she had in  _ months. _ She cracked an eye open. The room,  _ her  _ room, was bathing in a warm light. She turned on her back. A soft hum waved across the room.

 

“Hello to you too sweetheart.”

 

The lights became gradually brighter as Jade woke up.

 

“Where’s your thief?”

 

An image of the library flashed in her head.

 

“Okay. Hum, Idris, do you think you can help me with something?”

 

The time ship listened as the huntress explained her plan.

  
  


*Time skip brought to you by Lucifer singing ‘Stairway to Heaven’*

  
  


He was leaning his head back, eyes closed. Something just wasn’t adding up. Her story felt true, the only Jade Tremblay from Québec that fitted her DNA was a shy brown eyed, golden haired eight-years-old. An God did he have to go through a lot of Tremblays to find someone matching her. Jade Mélodie Gabrielle Tremblay, the great mystery.

 

Her scans registered her as humans. A human with a strong mental presence and covered in void particles, but human nonetheless. The TARDIS seemed to love her for some reasons. He could hear  her berating him through their bond every time he had raised his voice against her. He sighed. Everything about her was an enigma. As she said: he knew almost nothing about her, and she knew so much about him. Too much to be left alone safely in this world.

 

A crackling sound attracted his attention towards the fireplace. The once dead embers were now small flames, dancing happily. But the strangest thing was what got out of them. A white rabbit, with wing-looking ears, bounced out of the fireplace, creating ethereal blue ripples wherever its paws touched the ground. It looked around eagerly before its gaze settled on the Time Lord sitting on the couch.

 

He took his sonic out, ready to scan the rabbit, only, it didn’t react to it, staying completely silent.

 

* _ It won’t work on me. _ *

 

The Doctor jumped as the now familiar the voice rang through his head

 

“Who are you?”

_ *I am your guardian angel. I thought I explained that already.* _

“My guardian angel is a rabbit?” his tone was now mocking.

_ *Of course not! An angel’s true form would melt anyone’s eyes right out of their sockets.* _

“I am not anyone,  _ ‘Angel’ _ .”

_ *You really want to take that chance, Time Lord?* _ It was the rabbit’s turn to look smug… or as smug as a bunny can look. It hopped a bit closer, creating more ripples in the air. 

“You were nicer when you were just a voice in my head.”

_ *Was I?*  _ It blinked its shining blue eyes.

“Yes you were. And why follow me? I suppose it's you that saved me from the fire.”

_ *Indeed.* _

“Why?”

_ *Because good things do happen Doctor. You might have forgotten it, but miracles do exist.* _

“And the next thing you’ll say is that God is real and that we must all preach his name?”

_ *My father is real, but he has left Heaven long ago, so humankind could have free will. Who am I to force you to believe in anything if it goes against His will?* _

“How nice of him.” He ran his hands across his face “Why are you here then? shouldn’t angels like you be on a little cloud somewhere in heaven?”

_ *I have lost contact with my brethren when I was dragged across the void, besides, Heaven is far from being a cozy cloudscape.* _

“What’s it like then?”

_ *Heaven is like a compilation of your greatest hits, best memories. Everyone has their own ‘memory playlist’. So there would be your little bubble, Rose’s little bubble, Jean-Kevin’s little bubble, everyone’s little bubble all huddled up together, and in the middle, the Garden, God’s throne room. and in between the gaps you have the angels’ ‘quarters’ and passageways.* _

“Do all angels look like you?”

_ *When we choose to walk amongst mortals, we pick vessels, humans strong enough to contain our essence, our grace. It allows us to interact with humankind without them… burning up.* _

“And what do these ‘vessels’ have to say in this?”

_ *They ask for it. We need consent to take over a vessel, or else we wouldn’t be any better than demons.* _

“Demons?”

_ *Look, your lore questions, you can direct them to your guest. I can’t stay for long, my strength is not at its best since I am cut off from heaven.*  _ The rabbit’s ears lowered a bit.  _ *I wish I could stay longer, but I need to rest now.* _

“And how do I contact you?”

_ *Pray.* _

 

The rabbit dissolved into ice blue energy, leaving behind a very confused Time Lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry once again for this chapter, it is going to be rewritten at a later date, when I am not as frustrated with it.
> 
> Comment? compliment? insult? Question? Bad day? Please feel free to leave a comments below, I am always happy to hear your feedback.
> 
> See you next chapter (hopefully better than this one)
> 
> Flamand Vert


	9. So... What Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Its official. My laptop hates WiFi. I had to ask my step-dad to fix the damn thing twice when it simply stopped being connected. Osti de câlisse de saint siboire de tabarnak, I swear it has developed sentience and hates me. ARRRRGGG!
> 
> Rant aside, Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Jade opened her eyes, waking up to a sharp pain pounding through her skull. It had been a few hours since the semi-celestial girl, with the help of the TARDIS, had projected herself to the Doctor, taking the shape of a semi-corporeal rabbit.  _ Really sweetheart? Un osti d’lapin? _ The ship hummed a chuckle. The huntress sat on her bed, looking blindly for her duffle bag. She tore it open, and took out a small bottle of pill. They were rarely used, only when her angelic headache were too strong, like they had been since she landed in the Whoniverse. Jade took one reluctantly, and swallowed it dry, her face twisting into a grimace when her tongue tasted the sour taste of the pill. She slid the bottle with the dozen remaining pills under her mattress before noting some differences in her room, some things that hadn’t been there when she was last awake. Two funko pop figurines were now on her bedside table, Markiplier and Jacksepticeye. Québec’s flag, the Fleurdelisé, hung lazily on the brick wall over her bed. Two doors had also appeared on each side of her dresser. The first one revealed a decent-sized closet filled with clothes. The second one opened on a small but nice bathroom with a huge shower, to Jade’s greatest delight. She walked back to her room to pick some clothes, a loose white tank top with the tree of Gondor, a navy blue plaid shirt and grey skinny jeans. 

 

The shower was already started when she ran back to her bathroom. She quickly undressed herself and took off the bandage on her right arm before jumping in. The water was warm, and the pressure heavenly. She quickly washed herself with a citrus and pomegranate scented body wash before simply standing there, enjoying the feeling of the water rolling off her skin. She would have stayed there for hours if her stomach hadn’t made itself known.  _ Hungry, but the water is so nice! I want food… but baby it’s cold outside…  _ The TARDIS made the decision for her when the water suddenly cut off and a fluffy red towel was dropped on her head.  _ Okay then. Guess I don’t have a choice. _ She dried herself while grumbling at the old time ship for acting like an overprotective mother. Her only answer was an amused hum. She quickly blow dried her hair before pulling them up with a black hair clip. Jade looked at herself in the mirror.  _ Yep. psycho punk guardian hunter ready for action. _ Her stomach growled.  _ After breakfast. _ She walked out of her room after getting dressed, pulling on some navy blue high tops converse before walking out the sliding door of her room.  _ So… tell me sweetheart. Where’s the kitchen? _ The huntress felt a gentle nudge in her mind, which she happily followed. Jade ended up in a well lit kitchen after a few turns. The appealing smell of eggs and bacon made her mouth water. She jumped as a northern accent caught her attention:

 

“Good to know you’re finally up. ‘Was about to go and shake you awake.” Jade brought her eyes to the Doctor, standing at the stove, sans leather jacket.

“Or hello, as we lowly humans say.” the blue haired girl answered. “How long was I out?”

“Twenty-one hours and twelve minutes before the old girl told me you were awake, then fifty-four minutes to get ready and come here.”

“Wow, okay. Leave it to a Time Lord to remind you how much of a lazy cat you can get.” she muttered as she took a seat at the breakfast bar.

“You just crossed dimension and had your first alien encounter in the span of forty-eight hours, I think I can let it slip just this once.”

“Well thank you- wait. What do you mean ‘just this once’?”

“Well, you’re clever and level-headed. And I am your only hope of ever returning to your home universe. I guess you’ll want to stick with little old me, at least for a few days, until we get you sorted.” His face was blank as he kept his eyes on the eggs cooking in the pan, but Jade could feel his distress and loneliness wash over her like a tidal wave. It broke her heart.

“I didn’t know you were so desperate for company to ask ME, out of all person, to follow you all across the universe.” His head shot to her so fast, she thought he had got whiplash.

“What do you mean?”

Jade sighed “Because I’m a loner, and I am not at ease meeting new people, You’ve experienced that first hand when you met me the first time.”  _ both first time _ “There is also the fact that I tend to be… violent when in danger, where I know for a fact that you are more of a lover than a fighter.” she propped her elbows on the countertop. “I don’t know… I just thought you would drop me off at UNIT or something and be on your merry way. I don’t even understand why you seem to trust me. I pop out of nowhere knowing everything about you and you just… take it in without batting an eye. Personally, I wouldn’t trust anything were the roles reversed.” Her host raised an eyebrow as he dropped a plate of egg, bacon and toast before her, along with a mug of hot chocolate.  _ He remembered. _ She listened to him as she started eating. “Okay. One. You are too much of a curiosity for me to let you go just like that. Two. With your knowledge, you are a danger not only to yourself, but for the Earth, myself and the universe.” The huntress grimaced. “Yep, totally wouldn’t want to be taken prisoner by Cybermen, Daleks or Sontaran.” The Doctor gave her a look. “Sorry, you can keep going.” “So, three. You are lost and alone, and it is something I wouldn’t even wish upon my greatest enemy. And four, I’ve had the TARDIS scan you, and there was indeed a breach in time and space where you landed. All fixed up now. The rest is a work of trust building mostly. Which might be bit complicated since you obviously haven’t told me everything I should know about you.” They were silent for a moment. Jade took a sip of hot chocolate. _ Ahh. With milk. perfect. _ “So, you’re saying, using reason and logic to mask your true feelings, that you sympathise with me? Even though I kept a lot of things silent.” He looked at her like a deer caught in headlights. “You don’t need to say anything. I would do the same. People like us, we need to stick together and just keep swimming.” There was another moment of silence.  _ Okay… New subject, new subject…  _

 

“So… I didn’t know you cooked.” The Time Lord shot her a mock glare.

“Nine hundred years old, me. And you think I don’t know how to cook?”

“Castiel is probably a few million years in, has gone to Hell and back, and is a fearsome soldier of Heaven. And I had to show him how a toaster worked. Your argument is invalid.” She laughed at the memory. “No, I mean, isn’t it  _ domestic _ ? It’s just that I know it isn’t your thing.” He shrugged

“Is it really domestic if it is necessary?” Jade smiled. 

“Yeah. It’s not like you had a ‘kiss the cook’ apron, singing around like a freaking Disney princess.” They both laughed uncontrollably at the mental image. 

 

“I’ll die first.” More chuckles. “Oh, I think we will get along just fine you and I.” 

The huntress raised her mug at his words. “To what I hope is a flourishing friendship.” She bumped her shoulder with his, smiling. Her expression went back to a more neutral one as she spoke her next question:

 

“You ate anything?”

“Not hungry. Beside Time Lords have sup-”

“Superior biology which allows you to go without food or sleep for a longer time than us humans, et cetera, et cetera. Yes I know. But everyone has their limits. You can’t save the world if you can’t carry your own weight. Even Angels have their limits.” She simply looked at him. “I know you are in a bad place, and you just want to close your eyes and let the world turn without you. Trust me, the boys and I have enough experience in self-loathing. You actually remind me of Dean on that subject.”  _ And Chuck knows he had problems the time he came out of Hell and Purgatory. _ “I just want you to be okay. I think you need a guardian angel.” Her last words earned her her a reaction.

 

“What did you say?”

“I’ve just said a lot of things.”

“About Guardian angels.”

“That you need one. Seriously. And to say you call your companions jeopardy friendly.”

“How do they work, these guardians.” Jade looked down at her plate, looking for an information that might satisfy him for now.

“They are angels that are told to watch over some humans in particular. Dean has Castiel. Chuck, a ‘prophet’, had Raphael, an archangel. And I… I had one too.”

“Who was it?”

The huntress deliberately ignored his question as she went on. “They have to do anything to protect their charge. I mean, some turned away from Heaven, others died… They honestly are the most devoted beings when they put their heart and grace to the task. Which is something rare. Most angels only think either for Heaven or for themselves, and tend to destroy or ‘recondition’ any other celestial standing in their way. I think there is, or was, only a handful of them that don’t want me and the Winchesters deep fried.” She sighed. “Now there’s just Castiel, Hannah, Joshua, _sometime_ Lucifer, and maybe a few others that are willing to help me and the boys.” Jade nursed her now empty hot chocolate mug as her eyes grew distant _._ She shook her head, bringing her attention back to the alien next to her. “Anyway. Enough about  the supernatural stuff. What’s the plan now? You gonna mope around long?”

 

“I don’t ‘mope’.”

“Yeah, you do.”

“Do not.”

“You so do.”

“Don’t make me throw you out on some deserted asteroïd Missy blue.”

“Watch out Tiger, I am capable to win an argument against Michael and Lucifer, your threats do not scare me one bit.” replied Jade, one eyebrow raised.

“Was that a challenge?”

“Was it?”

 

They talked a bit more as Jade finished her eggs. She tried once again to get her charge to eat something, which he did, mostly to shut her up. The huntress was then sent back to her room to finish settling her things before her first adventure. She reached her room only to notice her duffle bag had been partially emptied. Her knives and firearms had disappeared, leaving only the plush cat, salt and angel blades that now rested on the dresser’s weapon rack. The bag and remaining hunting supplies went under her bed, the cat resting in the middle of her cushions and pillows. She then went to her closet, in hope of finding a bag she could carry around while being adventuring. The huntress found one hanging from a hook on the inside of the door. It was a small messenger bag, dark grey and made of some sturdy material. A quick look showed her it was bigger in the inside. She assembled her phone, earbuds, a water bottle and what she dubbed an ‘emergency creative kit’, which consisted of a notebook that doubled as a sketchbook, pencils, pens and her hot pink spray paint. Satisfied with her current equipment, Jade set her path for the console room, where the Doctor was waiting. She felt the corridors rearrange themselves as she walked with her usual quick but relaxed pace, making barely a sound. She reached the circular room a few minutes later, and found her charge tinkering under the console, muttering in an ancient and melodious language that Jade could only guess was gallifreyan. The huntress walked to the nearest pillar, and with the TARDIS’ authorization, sat in the fork of the Y-shaped beam.

 

“Trying to fix the chameleon circuit?”

 

Never in her life had Jade seen a startled Time Lord, even less the ninth Doctor. His whole body jumped as his head raced up, forehead meeting the coral of the console. He fell back with a trail of curses that probably would have made Crowley himself blush.  _ You know, if it had been translated _ . She got down from the beam as she got closer, kneeling next to her charge, not knowing whether she should worry or be amused:

 

“You okay down there?” she had small smile, but her tone had a hint of worry.

“Dont. Do that.”

“I’m sorry I need to be a ninja so survive hunts baka! It's not like I planned to sneak and give you a double heart-attack!”

“Still. Dont.”

“And you say you have superior Time Lord senses… Well let me tell you, for now, it’s Hunter 1, Doctor 0.” her tone was smug as the looked at him “So… take two. You okay? Nothing bruised, well, beside your poor ego?”

 

The Doctor gave her a mock glare and a sarcastic laugh before accepting her help to get back on his feet. He pushed the grating he was working under back in place before starting his dance around the console. Jade took a couple steps back to give him some space.

 

“So. Missy blue, everywhere in time and space. Everything that has been, is or ever will be, where do you want to go?”

Her answer was automatic: “Rose Marion Tyler.”

“What?”  _ Jade used confusion. It is super effective. _

“Rose Tyler. She is one of the most important people you will ever meet. And I know you liked her more than me. She caught your attention by being brilliant. I did by knowing too much.”

“Well, you must already know that, but I already asked her to come, and she said no.”

“And she is having second thoughts as we speak. Trust me, she wants to come, she is just scared to sever her ties with her family and her friends.” He seemed to consider her words for a moment.

“Give me one good argument that will change her mind.”

“TARDIS:  _ TIME _ and relative dimension in space.” His face filled with glee as his lips curved in a beaming smile “Now Doctor, go get her and show us the stars.”

 

The TARDIS was heading for London a second later.

 

\-------

Handy little translation guide

 

Un osti d'lapin? : A fucking rabbit?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question? Comment? Compliment? Insult? Please feel free to comment, it often makes my day.
> 
> Have a nice day!
> 
> Flamand Vert


End file.
